


Mångata

by emilymarie (by_emilymarie)



Series: Unique Word Prompts [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_emilymarie/pseuds/emilymarie
Summary: Kind of dumb and like I highkey hate the whole "didn't hear it all, got upset anyways" trope but like listen... she's dumb and anxious with the whole romance thing.Also forgive the typos, I can't edit things the way I want to right now .-.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Unique Word Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1322849
Kudos: 3





	Mångata

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

“Look at that poor girl on the bench.”

I scowl at the ground, sinking into my misery more with every passing comment.

Let me explain, I am not miserable just to be miserable. I have a very good reason to be miserable.

And his name is Brian Kang.

Rewind to the beginning of the second semester where my misery began. Brian was with his friends and I with mine, seperate as can be and life was good. Class started, we all dispersed, and things were still normal.

“Can you stay after class for a minute, Sora? You too, Brian.”

I finish packing up my bag and walk to front of the classroom, “What’s up?”

Mr. Kim gestures towards the back where Brian was lingering. “Brian is on the road to flunking this class which means he’s also on the road to getting kicked out of the music club.”

I glance back at Brian, “I’m sorry about that but how does this effect me?”

Brian finally decides to join the conversation, “Mr. Kim thinks you could help me boost my grades so I can stay in the club.”

“Not to be rude but why should I? I don’t need extra credit in this course and I have my own things to worry about.”

My. Kim sighs, “I'll promise to write you the best college recommedation letter for whatever school you want. I’ll make sure the board understands how great of a student you are. If you help Brian get his grades up, that is.“ He wraps his arm around Brian neck and pulls him down, “It would be a great thing for you to do, helping a fellow classmate and everything."

Brian rolls his eyes, “I know we don’t hang out or anything but I really need the help. And my friends are kind of…”

“Dumb?” He nods and I look towards Mr. Kim. “I will do it as long as it’s on my terms. I refuse to push off my own stuff just because he can’t figure out calculus.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

I look up at the clock and wave them off, “I need to get to my next class, find me at lunch and we’ll figure something out.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“Brian Kang is heading directly to our table, what kind of hellscape am I living in?”

“Hey, Brian.”

“Okay, seriously, did I wake up in a different universe?”

I groan, “Mr. Kim asked me to tutor him in calc and I agreed so I can get a good letter of recommendation from him.”

Jess lets out a low whistle, “I can only pray for your sanity.”

Brian is full of smiles when he sits down next to me, “Glad to know you all like me so much.”

I just sigh and pull out my schedule. “When do you have any free periods?”

“That’s the problem, I don’t.” I stare at him, dumbfounded, as he just shrugs. “The music club takes up any free period I could have since it’s optional.”

“So, you’re telling me that I have to waste my own time to tutor you? Outside of school?”

“Maybe I should be praying for Brian’s sanity instead of yours.”

Brian looks between me and Jess, deciding that Jess is a safer option while I’m trying figure out how to manage this. “Why is that such a big deal?”

“Because Sora is currently balancing five hundred different things and you were not in the original calculations.”

“So basically,” Mirae butts in, “She has no real idea how she’s going to find the time to help you because she has no extra time.”

“She really lives her life like that?”

Jess points at me, “What about the weekends?”

I shake my head, “Mom has been forcing me into social activities on the weekends. She said it’s unhealthy how much I stress myself out.”

Mirae slaps the table, “Then just tell her you’re hanging out with a new friend and tutor him then!”

I scoff, “And lie to my mother? You’ve met the woman, she’d figure me out in a second.”

Jess nods her head, “No, this could really work. Brian is a new friend, in the generic form. It would be different if you were saying you were hanging out with us, she’d figure that one out too easily.”

“But what if she thinks I’m acting weird? Then what?”

Jess shrugs, “Then you can just say you started to date someone and she’ll back off. The idea of you being a normal teenager would be enough for her.”

“I’m suddenly understanding why we are not friends.”

I ignore his words and turn towards him, “Do Saturdays work for you?”

He nods, “Listen, my friends are being annoying.” He waves his phone in front of my face and slides a shred of paper at me, “That’s my number. Just text me when and where to meet the day before, okay?”

I nod, “Got it.”

He pushes himself up and waves before running back to his world.

“You’re so screwed.”

Mirae laughs, “At least he’s cute.”

I groan, “Can we just pretend like this isn’t a thing for the rest of lunch?”

“Ignoring the problem doesn’t make it go away but I guess we can humor you,” Jess smiles.

I hold up my sandwich, “I would totally throw this at you if I wasn’t really hungry.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“You’re messing with me, right?”

“I told you I didn’t know what I was doing.”

“Brian, I don’t even understand where you went wrong.”

He lays his forehead on the table and heaves a sigh, “Does this mean I’m hopeless?”

I shake my head, “It just means you’re really going to need to work at this. I will try my best to guide you to a better grade.”

“Do you really think I can do this?”

“Honestly?” He nods, “I don’t. But I also don’t know you so I can’t make an accurate guess.”

Brian drags the book back in front of him, “Thanks for the reassurance, Sora.”

“Let’s try number 5 again but this time I’ll guide you, okay?” I point my pencil at the first part of the equation, “You’re going to want this in simpler terms.”

“And how do I know what I can take out and can’t?”

I sigh, “This is going to be a long session.”

It went like that for the next two hours, leaving us both exhausted and hungry. I shut my notebook and look across the table at Brian, “We can continue later, I need a snack.”

“Snack breaks are a real thing?”

“Yes, they are very important.” I pause packing up and look back at him, “Do you never study on your own?”

He packs up his books and shrugs, “I usually don’t need to and I don’t really know how to study anyways.”

“I hate you so much right now.”

He grins, “I’ll pay for our food then.”

We leave the library and start heading into town. It was only a few blocks but the awkward silence was overwhelming. It didn’t surprise me that talking to Brian would be weird but it doesn’t make not talking any better.

“What are your friends actually like?” I blurt out like an idiot. In an attempt to save my dignity, I add, “I mean, I don’t know them besides their loudness.”

“Loud is a pretty good description of them but they’re cool.” He laughs, “You’d probably get along better with Sungjin, he’s quite the hard worker.”

I scrunch up my nose, “I’ll take your word for that. I have no plans to add any of your people into my life.”

“Brian!”

“How terrible is my luck?” We turn and see Sungjin waving at us from a table outside a restaurant.

Brian walks towards him and I have no other choice but to follow him, even though ever fiber in my being is telling me to walk away while I can. “Sungjin, we were just talking about you! What are you doing here all by yourself?”

Sungjin juts his chin out at the restaurant, “I came with Dowoon. What are you guys doing out? I thought today was for tutoring.”

“Oh, we were going to get something to eat and continue after.”

I sigh internally and pray to the heavens, already anticipating what was going to happen. “You guys should eat with us! We have a big enough table and I’d love to get to know this poor tutor.”

Brian looks to me and I shrug, figuring I have no real choice. Besides, Sungjin doesn’t seem terrible and Dowoon has always been the quietest of the group. I’m sure I could handle a casual lunch with them. “I’m sure Sora would be thrilled to know we aren’t monsters.”

“Hey, I never said you guys were monsters in the first place.”

Sungjin smiles and I get why people like him. His whole persona screams friendly, it’s no surprise he’s popular among our classmates if even I feel comfortable around him. “I figured that was something Brian made up. Thank you for tutoring him by the way. We know he’s a handful but he’s the only bassist we’ve got.”

“Maybe I should just leave the club, wow.”

I take the seat across from Sungjin, “Is he always like this?”

“Dramatic?” I nod, “Everyday.”

“I regret doing this already.”

Brian clears his throat, “I’m right here guys.”

“I see we have guests.” Dowoon bobs his in my direction, “Hi, Sora.”

“What am I, chopped liver?”

Dowoon grins, “Yes, very gross chopped liver.”

Sungjin hands over his menu for me to look at, “So, how is the tutoring going?”

“He’s dumber than I thought he would be.”

“Again, right here.”

I swat away his hand and give him the menu, “Right now, it’s a lot of hand holding and correcting as we go. He seems to be catching on quick though so maybe this just means he needs to pay attention in class.”

Dowoon laughs, “Brian has other things on the mind during class.”

“Honestly, I hate you all.” Brian huffs, “I’m not here to be abused.”

“So, Sora,” Sungjin starts, “Why are you and your friends so opposed to befriending us?”

I shrug, “It’s not very nice.”

“We can handle it,” Dowoon says. “Wonpil, on the other hand, probably can’t but he doesn’t have to know.”

“You really want to know?” I raise a brow as they all nod, “Your group is kind of obnoxious, both in and out of class, and that’s not really our vibe. Besides, it’s not like any of you have tried to talk to any of us.”

They all stare at me and then pass looks between each other. I watch them fight with their eyes and surpress a laugh when Sungjin looks at me. “We thought you guys didn’t like us because we’re popular. So we just decided to not like you guys either.”

I roll my eyes, “That’s mature. We don’t dislike you guys, okay? Just would rather not be stuck in the same room as all of you.”

“I told you guys that they didn’t hate us.” Dowoon sighs, “Wonpil can’t know though, he’ll try to force his friendship on you guys.”

“That’s how Dowoon got introduced to us, actually.” Brian laughs, “He looked so scared that first day, poor kid.”

Sungjin shakes his head, “Wonpil has a gift of making friendships with people that don’t want friendships. Watch out for him.”

“I don’t think I’ll need to but thanks for the heads up.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“Someone explain to me why Wonpil is sitting at our table and waving at us.”

I groan, “I had lunch with Brian, Dowoon, and Sungjin so one of them probably said something.” I push my bag up my shoulder, “Just be nice and maybe he’ll go away.”

“Sora! Mirae! Jess!”

Mirae elbows my side, “Have I ever mentioned I hate attention from our peers? Because I do.”

“Wonpil, how can we help you?”

He smiles, a complete melt your cold heart smile, and points to his lunch. “I thought we could eat together! I promise to be a calm version of me.”

Jess snorts, “What exactly did you tell them, Sora?”

“Just that we think they’re a lot and that’s why we steer clear of them.”

Mirae sighs, “Wonpil, do you really need everyone to be your friend?”

He nods with such enthusiasm, I’m afraid he’s going to give himself whiplash. I take the seat next to him and look towards the other two, “We can at least be nice. He did promise to be calm.”

Jess and Mirae exchange a look and sit down. Wonpil grins and claps his hands, “I already feel like we’re friends!”

“Does that mean you’ll leave?”

“Mirae, give the kid a break.” I sigh, “She doesn’t like new people, forgive her.”

Wonpil shrugs, “Dowoon didn’t like new people either but we’re best friends now.”

Jess nudges Mirae with her elbow, “Did you hear that? Sounds like you’ve got a new friend coming your way.”

“Sora, what did you get us into?” Mirae groans and sinks into herself.

Wonpil turns towards me, “Sungjin wouldn’t tell me, how is tutoring Brian going?”

It’s my turn to shrug and I start sifting through my lunch bag. “It could be worse, I guess. Although, I could do without all the friends popping up in my life.”

“Wait a minute,” Jess holds up her hand, “Why did you have lunch with Sungjin, Brian, and Dowoon in the first place?”

“We were taking a break to eat, ended up walking downtown and there they were.”

Mirae squints at me, “So you willingly ate with them?”

“It was either eat with them or run off by myself and I still had a couple hours scheduled with Brian.” I sigh, “Honestly, I don’t know why I stayed.”

“We could’ve gone elsewhere.”

Brian takes the seat next to me and smiles, “I thought we had a fun time.”

“I think I said a whole 10 sentences.”

He laughs and points at Wonpil, “I actually came over to see if you wanted me to take him away. I know how you all feel about us and I’d hate to make you uncomfortable.”

“Wonpil is fine. Although, I fear that you’re all going to make your way over here at this rate.” Jess pats Mirae’s shoulder, “I don’t think she’d be able to handle that.”

She scoffs and pushes Jess’s hand off, “I’m beginning to think you find this funny.”

Jess continues her teasing but it fades to the background when Brian nudges me. “I’m sorry if I put you in an uncomfortable situation this weekend. I wasn’t thinking about it.”

Shaking my head, I cast my eyes towards where the other guys are sat. “It’s not a big deal. Sungjin and Dowoon are okay on their own, I guess.” I flick my eyes back towards him, “But don’t make a habit of it. This is a tutoring relationship and once your grade is up, I’m taking a comfortable step back.”

He places a hand on his heart, “Are you telling me to not get attached?”

“Indirectly, I guess I am.”

“Well, don’t you worry.” His grin turns to a smirk and he leans a fraction closer to whisper, “I wouldn’t dare.”

“Good.” I push his shoulder with my finger, “Now if you would leave before someone else decides to join us, that would be great.”

Brian nods, “I’ll see you this weekend then.”

I take out my sandwich and nod. Jess waves as Brian leaves and then leans over the table, “Were you two flirting?”

I cough, “What are you talking about?”

“You guys were pretty close to each other and he was definitely trying something.”

“I,” I take a breath, “Just, no. I don’t even know how to flirt, Jess. He was just being annoying.”

She grins, “Annoying, okay. Well, if you say it wasn’t flirting then I guess it wasn’t flirting.”

“But it definitely felt flirty.” Mirae looks at Wonpil, “Does Brian flirt with all of his tutors?”

Wonpil looks at us wide eyed, “Brian flirts with everyone.”

“I don’t know how to feel about this information but I like having it.” Mirae sticks her hand across the table, “I am officially okay with you being here.”

Jess looks across the table at me, “You better watch yourself around that boy.”

I wrinkle my nose, “Boys have never been an issue, I doubt Brian will be able to change that.”

“That’s what they all say.” We all turn towards Wonpil, "What?"

"This is going to be fun for us."

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“I think if you start to pay attention in class from now on, you won’t have any problems.”

Brian leans on his hand, “You’re ready to get rid of me, aren’t you?”

“It’s been 10 weeks, of course I’m ready to get rid of you.” I stack my books and shove them into my backpack, “If you need help studying for a test, just let me know.”

I stand and grab for my bag when Brian’s hand grabs my wrist, “Wait, are you doing anything else today?”

I shake my head, “My mom kind of forces me to take a break on the weekends. As far as she knows, you’re a friend I’ve been hanging out with every weekend.”

He grabs my bag and swings it over his shoulder, “Then I am going to take you somewhere fun as a thank you.”

“Wait,” Brian starts to back away, “You don’t need to do that.”

“That’s why I’m doing it.” I trail behind him as he walks to his car and drops my bag in his trunk. He turns to me and grins, “I promise, you won’t regret this.”

“I already do.” I groan, “I don’t even have my wallet on me.”

Brian points to the passenger door, “It’s all on me.”

We stare at each other for a moment before I break and move to get into the car. “This is basically kidnapping, just so you know.”

“I’ll be sure to bring you back in one piece.”

Brian turns up the music, an attempt to drown out my misery, and starts the drive to who knows where. My phone buzzes in my pocket and it takes everything within me to not facepalm. “Why is everyone against me now?”

“What do you mean?”

“You got Jess and Mirae in on this! Mirae just said she’s only sort of sorry.”

He grins, “You know, for friends that don’t want to add new people to their circle, they sure are willing to give up information about you.”

I roll my eyes, “That’s just because they think-”

Brian looks at me, “They think? Is there more to that sentence?”

“Nope.”

“I guess I’ll pretend like I believe that.”

I glare at my phone, “I just want to live a peaceful life, is that so terrible?”

He nods, “If peaceful means boring then yes.”

“I should just throw myself out of the car.”

“You’re going to have fun today, okay?” He holds up his pinky finger, “I promise.”

He wiggles his finger when I don’t respond so I twist my pinky with his. I drop his hand and lean against the door, “Whatever.”

“That’s the spirit!”

“Where are you even taking me?”

“Well,” He points to the glove compartment, “You’ll find out if you open that up.”

I cautiously open it and a sheet of paper falls on my lap. I eye Brian as I pick it up, groaning when I finally realize where we’re heading. “You can not be serious.”

“As a heart attack.” He grins and gently shoves my shoulder, “It’ll be fun! You’ve never even been to an amusement park before.”

I lean my head against the window, “I never thought this would be the way I’d go.”

“I never thought you’d be so dramatic but I guess we’re all surprised.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“She screamed the whole time!”

“It was scary!”

“It was a ferris wheel.”

I huff, “A very big, shaky ferris wheel.”

Jess laughs, “I didn’t realize you were so scared of heights.”

“Clearly.” I shake my head, “It’s fine. Mom’s been bugging me to face my fears for years now, she’s proud of me.”

Brian nudges my arm, “You even started to have fun after the first couple rides.”

Mirae gasps, “Sora had fun? Impossible, have you met her?”

Brian shrugs, “Maybe I’ve unlocked a new version of Sora.”

“Does this version still not like us?”

I look up at Jae and smile, “Of course.”

“She only likes me,” Brian wraps his arm around my shoulders, “I am the chosen one.”

I look at his arm and him before shrugging it off, “I only like Dowoon because he’s quiet. I don’t know why you would think I like my kidnapper.”

He shrugs, “It was worth a shot.”

“Is this how things are going to be now?” We all look at Mirae who shrinks into herself, “I just meant you guys sitting with us.”

“Why not?” Jae nods at Brian, “Just because he doesn’t need Sora’s help anymore, doesn’t mean we have to stop hanging out.”

Jess pats Mirae’s shoulder, “That means they’re staying.”

“Great.”

Jae starts his argument of why this a good thing for Mirae and Brian sighs to my side, “I’m sorry about them. Specifically Jae, Jae’s always the problem.”

“It’s never you?”

He rolls his eyes, “Obviously not, I’m a delight.”

“Sure,” I jab my finger into his shoulder, “A delight from hell.”

“Devils are the most enticing.”

He bats his eyelashes at me and I raise my hand, “I will hit you if you don’t immediately stop that.”

“Calm down, Sora. I will stop trying to seduce you, happy?”

I laugh, “Super.”

He pauses and smiles, “Did your heart flutter?”

“Not even a little bit.” I pat his shoulder, “It’s going to take a lot more than that to make me feel any type of way.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“We have a problem.”

Jess stares at me, wide-eyed, as I barrel through her bedroom door. I close the door behind me and flop on her bed, “Who even are you?”

“Jess. I’m serious, I don’t know what to do.”

She hits my arm, “Let me savor the moment. This is the first time Sora is coming to me for advice and not the other way around!”

I groan, “Yes, I am a mess. Happy?”

“Thrilled.” I glare at her, “Okay, tell me what’s wrong even though I am pretty sure I already know.”

I sigh, “Brian has become an issue I’d never thought I’d have to deal with.”

“You like him.”

“Why do I have to like him?” I groan again, “Nothing about it makes sense! We’re probably going to different colleges, living different lives, and I’ve never liked anyone before this. It's the worst time to catch feelings.”

“Life is strange that way, giving you things that don’t really make sense.” Jess lays down besides me, “But life knows what it’s doing.”

I shake my head, “No, life doesn’t.”

“Come on,” She bumps my arm, “It’s a harmless crush. You don’t have to do anything about it.”

“But that’s the problem.” I close my eyes, “I think I want to act on it but I don’t even know if he likes me.”

“Sora, I know you aren’t dumb but are you dumb?”

“What?”

Jess laughs, “Sora, Brian looks at you like you are the brightest star in the sky. His eyes are practically shooting hearts whenever you’re in his sightline.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“I also may have insider knowledge.” I look at Jess and she shrugs, “Jae is just as invested as I am. We both want Sorian to happen.”

I roll my eyes, “Whatever. What insider knowledge do you have?”

“Well,” She starts, “I know Brian likes you a whole lot. I also know that he has absolutely no clue if you like him and therefore isn’t going to ask you out.”

“Which means,” I start.

“Yeah, that means you’d have to ask him.” Jess sits up and pulls me up with her, despite my slack body. She slaps my knee, “We all know you love controlling situations so this is perfect for you.”

I shake my head, “I don’t know, Jess. Maybe I’ll just enjoy having a crush without doing anything about it.”

Jess stares at me and shakes her head before grabbing her phone. She continues to looks between me and her phone as she types something.

I look over her shoulder and roll my eyes, “Really?”

“Mirae is just as invested, okay?”

I roll my eyes, “I doubt that. She still hates having all of them at our table. She probably-”

“I’m here.”

“-Won’t even show up.” I throw up my hands, “I feel like I don’t even know you people anymore.”

Mirae scoffs, “You’re one to talk. I thought you said that Brian wouldn’t be an issue.”

I glare at her, “Sue me, I was wrong.”

“I’m never letting you live this down.” Mirae tugs on my hand, “But I need to know.”

“What do you need to know?”

“What made you change your mind about him?”

Mirae takes my spot as I stand and start pacing. I wait a moment for them to get settled before I start. “He’s annoyingly cute, like you think Wonpil is bad? Brian is ten times worse and he knows exactly what he’s doing. And that god damn smile, it kills me and I feel like I can’t even breathe around him sometimes.”

I take a breath, “But it’s mostly how he insists on spending weekends together. I’ve spent so much time with him now and I’ve just started to find the way he talks about things so endearing. He cares so much about music and he’s even promising me to teach me how to play bass." I chuckle, "And the way he lights up whenever we start talking about it is adorable. And then he’ll start to ramble. Meanwhile, I’m just sitting there smiling and then he realizes I haven’t said anything in ten minutes. He gets so shy and embarrassed, which is so sweet. And it’s all I can do to not lean over and kiss him.”

Mirae and Jess look at me with these stupid grins and I already know what they’re thinking. I hold up my hand, “I already know. I’ve got it bad, don’t rub it in.”

Jess elbows Mirae, “She’s thinking about not confessing to him.”

Mirae jumps up and grabs me, “Are you insane? We all know he likes you, you have no reason not to!”

“But he’s still Brian Kang, he gets confessions all the time,” I whine. “What if it’s disappointing and I get rejected?” 

“You really think you could disappoint him?” I nod and Jess laughs, “Sora, you could probably tell him through Jae and he would still be over the moon.”

“But do it yourself, so you can see it yourself.”

I lean my head against Mirae’s shoulder, “This is going to be a disaster. I can already feel it.”

Mirae laughs, “At least it will be a beautiful disaster.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“Just like you practiced it. Simple and easy, nothing grand to trip up on.”

I blink my eyes at Jess, “Okay, coach.”

“Shut up, I’m trying my best.”

I pat down my hair, “Do I still look okay?” Mirae nods. I let out a little puff of air and smile, “Here goes nothing. I’ll text you guys later, okay?”

I wave goodbye and start down the hall, towards the music room where everyone should still be. I chant my lines over and over as I make my way down the hall. A girl runs past me with a laugh and a bag in hand, stopping my thoughts for a moment.

I shake my head and peak into the music room, “Where’s Brian?”

Jae waves and points right, “He said he forgot something at his locker.”

I nod and wave to leave. “Who else is going to ask where Brian is today?” Sungjin chuckles.

I keep down the hall and almost turn when I hear it.

“I made you these cookies.” I peak around the corner and see the girl from before in front of Brian. She tucks her hair behind her ear, “I think you’re really cute and I was hoping you would go out with me this weekend.”

I turn back down the hallway, biting my lip and sprinting out the building as fast as I can. I squeeze my eyes shut and take a breath before leaving school grounds.

What was I even thinking? I don’t even have anything to offer and she was so cute. Who cares if he likes me? If he doesn’t realize the feeling is mutual, why would he turn her down?

I stop by the house to check in with mom and grab my wallet. She waves me over, “Is everything alright?”

I shrug, “I just need some space to think. I’ll text you later, okay?”

She holds my hand for a moment and nods, “I’m here if you need me. No matter what it is.”

I squeeze her hand and manage a smile before leaving. I shoot off a quick message to Jess and Mirae, “Mission Failed - Operative will be unavailable for the rest of the weekend to recooperate.” I turn my phone on silent and put my music on shuffle.

It isn’t long until I’m sitting under the moonlight by the lake with an ice cream in one hand and the other free to wipe away the stray tear.

“Look at that poor girl on the bench.”

I scowl at the ground, sinking into my misery more with every passing comment.

“I wonder what happened to her.”

An older woman hands me a packet of tissues with a sad smile, “It’ll get better, sweetheart.”

I nod and she leaves only for someone else to approach me. “Sora?”

I duck my head, “Wrong person.”

Brian kneels in front of me, “I’ve been looking for you all day.”

“Well, I suggest you continue you looking for her because that’s not me.”

He sighs, “Your mom told me you’d probably end up here.”

“She wasn’t suppose to tell you that.”

Brian pokes my shin, “You freaked out Jess and Mirae with that message. I had two very distressed girls wanting to stab me and my friends.”

“Sorry for the inconvience.”

“Are you going to look at me?” I shake my head so he continues talking. “They asked me if we talked and when I said no, they asked if someone else had. They assumed a lot but I’m guessing you saw that girl give me cookies.”

I shrug, “It’s not like it matters. You can get all the cookies from all the pretty girls for all I care.”

“It’s kind of cute that you’re jealous.”

“I hate you right now, you should probably just leave.”

Brian grins, “But you should know, I only have eyes for you. Even if I didn’t know you liked me.”

I lift my head up a little and meet his eyes, “You don’t know that I like you. Maybe I hate you so much I cried.”

He grabs the tissues and folds it into a square, “Jess didn’t keep your secret. She yelled at me and told me to go find you.”

“I’m not surprised she yelled at you.” He brings the tissue to my cheek and holds my chin up with the other. I sniffle, “I didn’t plan for this to happen.”

“You can’t plan out everything, Sora. The world doesn’t like perfect plans, the world lives off of entropy.” I lean into his hand and sigh, “There’s nothing wrong with a little chaos. Sometimes chaos is sweet.”

I shake my head, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Brian stands and holds out his hand, “Come on, we can still do what you planned. I want to know what you were going to do.”

I place my free hand in his and dump the ice cream in the trash, “This is going to be stupid.”

“Stupidly cute? Yes. But that’s just because you are.”

We stop by a light post, away from the bulk of people, and Brian crosses his arms. I sigh and turn around to wipe my eyes, the coolness of my fingers soothing the irritation slightly.

I turn around and smile, “Hey, Brian. Can I talk to you?”

He nods, “I’m all ears.”

I laugh, “Okay. Jess and Mirae forced me into this. The confession that is, not the feelings. Which I have a lot of and they are surprisingly positive towards you.”

“Is this code for ‘I like you’ or that you don’t hate me?”

“Well, now I’m not so sure.” Brian pouts and I grin, “Yes, that’s code for I like you. And I do, probably a little too much honestly.”

He opens his arms, “Hug me if you mean it.”

I roll my eyes and take a step forward only to be yanked into his arms. I laugh, “Someone’s excited.”

“Of course I’m excited! I’ve liked you five weeks into knowing you.”

I pull my head off his chest to look up at him, “You have to be lying.”

He shakes his head, “I would never lie to you.”

“I guess calculus is good for something after all.”

He pushes me back and grins, “Where should we go for our first date?”

I shrug, “Anywhere you want I guess.”

“So many choices.” He grabs my hand, “How about a moonlit walk to start. And then we can get a late dinner.”

“Right now?” He nods and I laugh, “Okay. Sounds lovely.”

─── ⋅◈⋅ ───

“Hey, Brian. Did you get your acceptance letter yet?” I look up as Jae bonks my head with a folder, “Hey, Sora.”

I hit his chest, “You never even told me where you applied!”

Brian laughs and pulls me into his chest, “I applied late, figured I wouldn’t get in.”

“First of all, ew.” Jae rolls his eyes, “All us single people are very jealous that you’re happy. Second, tell her already!”

Brian hums, “I guess you’d be happy to know that I’m heading to the same university as you.”

“Did you apply because I did? Because Brian-”

He shakes his head, “I applied because of their music program. You’re just a bonus.”

I throw my arms around his neck, “That’s amazing then! I’m really happy for you.”

Brian kisses my cheek and nods at Jae, “He’s going to start whining.”

“Being single is so hard.”

I sigh, “Do you want a cookie or something?”

“That would be great actually.”

“I hate you so much.” I look towards everyone else, “Can I request a new Jae?”

Wonpil shakes his head, “This is the only one we have left.”

“A little annoying but plays a mean guitar.” Sungjin sighs, “We need him.”

“Happy to know you all love me so much.”

Brian laughs and props his head on my shoulder, "We really do. Maybe you'll finally land a date with a college girl."

Jae huffs, "Just go back to doting on your girlfriend."

He grins, "Gladly."

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of dumb and like I highkey hate the whole "didn't hear it all, got upset anyways" trope but like listen... she's dumb and anxious with the whole romance thing.
> 
> Also forgive the typos, I can't edit things the way I want to right now .-.


End file.
